Fading Dreams
by Xx.Toxic.Little.KisseS.xX
Summary: If I close my eyes you'll stay stay stay... [Boy love, angst, sap]


**Disclaimer:** Dude, im to poor to fix my computer, do you really think I can afford the rights to such a kick-ass game?

**Warnings:** Boy love, angst, sap.

**Summary: **If I close my eyes you'll stay stay stay…

**Fading Dreams-**

"Don't go," I whisper, voice unsure and quiet, but your rustling stops and your weight remains on the end of my bed.

I can hear my own breath but the pounding of my heart blocks out all other noise, that's okay I don't need to hear your breath to know your there.

"Stay awhile," I all but beg, voice again nothing but a trembling breath between us. I shouldn't ask, im sure that I've done something wrong but…

"You're supposed to be asleep," he scolds lightly.

"You're supposed to be a dream," I counted with routine playfulness.

He clucks his tongue at my response, but I sense a smile on his face. I remember his face clearly, despite the ever-so-few times I've seen it I remember every single perfect detail. Every slight highlight in spiky blond hair, every fleck of lightness in those beautiful blue eyes.

There's silence between us a moment and its surprisingly calm, mostly due to the pressure and heat at my ankle telling me his still right there.

"You were gone a while…" I finally whisper.

"… I lost myself a moment," he offers in vague explanation.

"I thought you were gone, thought id done something…" I trail off unable to convey my desperate search for a cause for his departure.

As though he can here the torture despite my lack of accurate wording he reacted quickly, making me flinch with surprise as cool, elegant fingers brushed hair from my face.

"So did I," he confesses, tone low and unreadable.

I sit up slowly and his hand falls from my forehead to land on the mattress between us.

"Careful," he warns, like always, but I lean forward and blindly embrace him.

"I know," I affirm, "but if I close my eyes you'll stay."

He relaxes somewhat in my grip, believing my promise. His hands find their way around my neck, and he shifts slightly so the 'hug' feels a little more comfortable.

"I missed you," I thought to tell him, as though he hadn't gathered as much himself.

"Im sorry…" he pauses, twirling my hair between his fingers without thought, "I didn't mean to…"

Again he startles me with sudden movement, pressing his cool lips against my heated cheek. My heart races and I know he can tall because he's wearing that serene half smirk I've only ever felt and never seen.

In an instant my lips are on his and his hands are tilting and directing his head to meet with his perfectly.

I lick my lips, tongue running across his in the process.

As the kiss obediently deepens he takes my tongue captive, drawing it into his mouth with a sock suck and playful nip. I can only push forward at the sensation and tighten my hold on his shirt.

We fall apart breathlessly, foreheads pressed together as our lips separate and we search for air.

"I couldn't sleep without my good-night kiss," I murmur to him, though my tone confesses more then my words.

"I couldn't live without my Sora," he counters, fingers angling my head back without warning.

I exhale the moment before we reach another once again and all remaining breath is stolen up into the kiss. Im falling back now, the weight greater then my desire to sit upright, after all a good-night kiss is just as good lying down.

He's all but straddling my waist as I completely fall, his lithe body pushing flush against my own. I clench his shirt all the tighter, though instinct already has me lifting it up I fight it, let him make the first move…

His tongue is exploring and I let it, encourage him with a moan muffled by his mouth and pushing forward just that little bit more.

I had learnt what he likes as encouragement, it's been a fair while since my first good-night kiss, when an overly shy and unsure peck on my cheek was enough to make me open my eyes in shock only to see him slap his forehead in disbelief as he shattered into a million pieces of shadow, light and beauty.

Now I'd sooner fall asleep then to open my eyes again.

Who needs a vision of an angel? Even if I never saw him I would still…

He pulls back, recognising my need for air even before I could think to warn him. His sharp teeth started nipping my neck as I panted, and he began painting my neck with licks, bites and kissed, sucking hard enough to leave the marks I cherished more then any other present.

Because I could look at them the next day.

I gasp as his teeth graze my chin and he chuckles, the vibrations tingling against the slickness of my neck.

He kisses me again and I respond eagerly, meeting it and sliding my tongue around his, tangling and tugging until I had _his_ moan at my lips.

Suddenly he pulls back, making a noise suspiciously similar to a sob, "I thought I was gone Sora."

My mind takes a moment to catch up but when his words hit me I hurriedly sit up.

"I thought I was gone and that this was all over. All over because I forgot what I am, what I looked like," he sniffed softly, trying to hide the noise, "forgot im a person, even if im a nobody. If I forget im me and not just another part of you Sora I-"

I can't help but laugh.

"You want to remember what you looked like?" I inquire, "I can tell you what you look like in every sappy way imaginable."

He looks up in surprise, his hand clenching in the material of my shorts, "what?"

"I saw you a very few times, but I could never forget any detail of you," I pull him back into my embrace, "It's impossible to forget someone once you love them."

"Sora?" he sounds unsure, though of my memories or love im not certain.

"Im not expecting you to love me back, but let me tell you about yourself anyway," I plead.

He tightens his embrace around me, "thankyou," is all he can say.

I smile, kissing his cheek playfully, "Roxas is…"

**x.o.x.o.x.o**

**Authors Notes: **

Jaffa: Aww, angsty love, aint it the bestest?

Harley: Waaaait! I wanna hear the saaaaaaaap!

Jaffa: Oh you would.

Harley:3 yeah I know :3

Jaffa: -shoots muse-

… -loves reviewers-


End file.
